A Hunter Trap in Lordran
by Dude reborn
Summary: A Hunter awoke in the Asylum , I'll let you guess read it and I'm gonna break them walls or not , sorry for the bad grammar, please R&R


Sup Guys , Thanks for taking the time to read this . This is my 1st work , please leave a review. Tell me what you think , its good its bad just say it.

"Christ... Where am I ? I was just fighting a werewolf a while ago, where the hell am I ?" As the man stood up a body fell in front of him. "Son of a Bitch, what the heck !?" The man look up , he saw a knight looking at him , nodding then leave. He look at he body, he notices the body has a key stuck between it's eyes. He took it out and scream "What would I do with this ?" He suddenly heard : "Use it to unlock the door next to you , Idiot ." The man was surprise upon the word' "Who are you ?" There is no response which irritate the man ( XD It's me dip-shit. ), so he unlock the door and head out. He look around and saw a few... Humanoid thingies that seems to be weeping. "What the hell are those things? They look like corpse that are still standing , Holy crap! What the hell is that ? It looks like a Beast, I hope it won't burst out of there." The man walk towards the only road available and found a ladder which he climbs up and found walks out and saw a woman ( Girl ? I dunno ) resting in front of what looks like bonfire.

"Hey , let me guess a knight drop a body in front of you with a key ?"

The man nods "Yeah... he scare the living crap out of me, anyway the name is Raven, and you don't look hollow, not one bit , that's new and strange as hell." The man puzzled "Hollow ? What is a hollow?" Raven surprised by the reply " You don't know what a hollow is? Jeez how do heck did you end up in there anyway ? Oh it don't matter , you still haven't tell me your name." "My name ? Well i don't have one , most people just call me Hunter." Raven stood up and held out her hand "Well I'll just call you Hunter then."

Hunter nod and question Raven why is she here and she explained pretty much everything that is happening in lordran. "So you just sit around waiting for a Undead to come around ?" Hunter ask . "Yeah, and you are the only one I saw coming outta there so I guess my wait is over, what is that on your back ? It looks deadly." Hunter take the weapon out from his back " This? This is a Saw Cleaver." Raven find it strange for all her life she never saw this kind of weapon. "Ok then shall we get going?" Raven pointed at the big ass door . Which should have a tag saying : **Look out for Big Fat Ugly !**

They went ahead and push the door , seeing as the door open and show that it's only a 'Big empty room' They saw a sign on the floor that says "RUN"

Just as they finished looking at the sign , Big Fat Ugly jump down roaring and they ran to the nearest entrance they could find and fell because there's a damn stairs and the pair fell on top of each other , almost... Just almost to the point they could kiss, but they quickly stood up to their feet before it could happen, both having red faces for while before realizing that they stood there for about what? Thirty minutes or something ? Bah , whatever i'm too lazy to tell you guys anymo... Ow ! What The Hell !? Raven and Hunter both looking at me **FIERCELY** . Ok , ok ! Jeez. So they find a bonfire at the end of the stairs. They both rest there. "Why is your armor only made up of cloths, you're gonna die REAL SOON if you don't have better armor." Raven still looking awkward. Ow ! What ! I'm just telling the truth here! Hunter merely sigh . "Lady , I fight countless beast with this Hunter's attire for years and you tell me I'm gonna die soon ? Not happening." Hunter ended his sentence with a unnoticeable smirk. "It's your funeral, so am I God Damn It !" After resting the pair went to the only entrance available and saw a bow-wielding hollow and the stupid shit's arrow flew towards Raven. Hunter quickstep in front of her taking the shot, Raven scream fearing the arrow going straight to the heart would kill her newfound friend . To her surprise the arrow bounce off Hunter's cloth and he charged the hollow stabbing him in the gut with his weapon , the hollow cough up blood before kneeling and dieing, and souls poured towards them. "Feels like Blood Echoes but strangely , hmm..." Hunter stood there looking at the hollow before realizing Raven is still in amazement that the arrow did not pierce Hunter's heart. " Told you , only sharp metals and bullets can pierce or cut me. Arrows are sharp, yes but the speed is not enough therefore cannot pierce me ." Raven did not realize that she was actually shedding tears and smiling at the same time which for some reason look really creepy and cute at the same time. "Come on I'm not dead... yet." Hunter trying to stop her from shedding tears.

Raven wipe off her tears while Hunter hand her a Astora straight sword and Dragon Crest shield he found on a corpse " Keep these , these should at least be able to keep you from harm." Raven only nods and kept quiet while they kept on walking up the stairs found along the end of the route where the hollow dies. They reach a fog gate which they pass real quick , and saw the knight that help them jailbreak. They tried to find a way to reach him but to no avail , Hunter went up and saw a huge iron ball coming down. So he decide to jump down and bear hug Raven and roll their way out of the way and he did . But he ended up with a slap on his face. Why ? Try jumping a girl , hug her and roll around with your body close as in intimately close xD See what happen.

So yeah raven slap him before apologize to him cause he just saved her life. Both realize that the iron ball slam and crushed the wall which the knight was went in and saw the the knight bleeding out. They walk in front of him." "Oh you guys are not hollow eh , thank goodness. I'm Oscar of Astora (Skipping B.S.) and now you know and I can die with hope in my heart. Oh and take this , an Estus Flask an Undead favourite , oh and this." Oscar handing the pair the key to the door up the stairs. " Now go , I would hate to harm you after death and Thank you ." Raven took both Estus and key . "Raven Estus heal undead like you and him right ?" Hunter ask "Yeah they do, why ? Oh..." Hunter snatch the estus and open Oscar's helmet and pour the golden liquid in to Oscar's mouth and he was 100% the moment the estus run out. Oscar stood up and thank Hunter. "Why didn't I think of that ?"

Hunter smiled and replied " Yeah... Well , near death experience can cause your brain to bring stupidity to a whole new level buddy." Oscar laugh and the trio went up and open the door which a bunch of hollows are waiting and the the hollows got ganked. "That was easy with a another brother in arms !"

"Yeah , it's good to have you Oscar." "You save my life as I did yours, now if we go through this fog the demon will be directly below us, jump and stab" And so the trio walk through the fog jump and ganked the living shit out of the Asylum Demon. Once the demon dies a key fell to the floor, Hunter looked disgusted. " I do not want to know where that keys were kept" with a shudder Hunter pick up the key and open the Doors To Freedom. (Correction: Next level of living hell) The trio rush to the top of the cliff , they were dumbfounded to find nothing but the cliff. Just when they were about to sigh , they heard a screech and they got caught off guard by the crow. Hunter stood there thinking : "Now I know where those frickin peckers come from , Christ..." The crow flip Raven up and about till she fell behind it's back and the crow uses both it's leg (claws?) to hold both Hunter and Oscar and they flied.

So what do you guys thing ? I should have make them kiss though, eh whatever don't wanna get hit in the head by a pebble again. So let me know how you guys want this journey to go , i leave the creavity to you guys and idea and writing to me , Thank you for taking your time , This is DudeReborn. P.S. to those which is about to ask me why Hunter did not use his weapon , here's my question to you . Whats your first thought when you saw Big Fat Ugly. Oh and why ASS and DCS were given to Raven ? Cause I feel like it.


End file.
